


Someone Special

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2017 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Christmas, Community: mcsheplets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Free For All prompt:Any, Any/Any:Last Christmas, I gave you my heartBut the very next day you gave it awayThis year, to save me from tearsI'll give it to someone specialIn which a year after Rodney's devastating Christmas Eve with Jennifer, he gets a second chance with a handsome stranger in a coffee shop.





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for McSheplets #270: Other Side of the Deadline XI using prompt #203: Beginning

Rodney sat in No Better Bean nursing a Chile mocha latte and hating the holidays. Bad enough that the big push for Christmas seemed to come earlier and earlier, but this year he was hyper aware of all the ads for diamond rings and romantic holiday getaways. Christmas was the most popular day of the year for couples to get engaged, or so the statistics indicated. 

Last year Rodney'd been one of the saps who'd spent a big chunk of his paycheck to buy the perfect ring for his girlfriend. He'd gone the whole route: romantic dinner, roses, a carriage ride around the park. Despite his bad back he'd even gone down on one knee. 

"I could never marry you," Jennifer had laughed. 

Rodney scowled at his reflection in the coffee shop window. He'd been such an idiot. 

"What we have is casual. I thought you understood that." 

As it turned out, the woman Rodney was in love with – physician and free thinker – was convinced he couldn't be in a serious relationship because he was bisexual. He'd had marriage on his mind and Jennifer had merely viewed what they had as a semi-serious fling. It was degrading to be viewed as nothing more than an inaccurate stereotype, and even a year later he felt the sting of it. 

Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again. Rodney vowed to – 

"This seat taken?" 

The man standing next to the table was tall and handsome, dressed in a brown leather jacket and a knit cap in a garish red and green argyle pattern. He had a coffee cup and a muffin cradled in his hands and his cheeks were still ruddy from being outside in the cold. 

"Oh, well, I –" 

"Great. Thanks." The guy sat down. "I've never seen this place so packed." 

Rodney looked around and realized it was true. Every seat in the place was full except for the one at his own table. Which was now occupied by the guy taking off his hat to reveal a head full of messy brown cowlicks. 

"They're having a Christmas Eve special," Rodney explained. He pointed to the very large, very obvious sign hanging behind the counter. _One free bakery item with each order._

"Oh. Well, I guess that explains why the bill wasn't bigger." The guy sipped from his cup and let out a little sigh. "Good stuff." 

Rodney turned back to the window, though his eyes kept darting to the guy’s reflection. The sidewalks were crowded with people doing last-minute shopping, if the bags and boxes and harried expressions were anything to go by. How many of them had someone waiting at home for them? Someone to exchange gifts with and kiss under the mistletoe? 

“I hate Christmas,” he grumbled to himself. 

"On general principles, or are you on Santa's naughty list this year?" 

Rodney turned to look at his tablemate. "General principles. I suppose you're a willing participant in the annual holiday orgy of rampant consumerism." 

The guy cocked up a single eyebrow. "I feel like whatever answer I give you will be wrong." 

"It would." Rodney hid his amusement in his coffee cup, taking a nice big swallow. He normally didn't chat up strangers, but this guy was different somehow. Or maybe it was just because he was so damn good looking. 

"So you don't do any Christmas shopping?" 

"I finished months ago. Gift cards." 

"Well, that takes the fun out of it." The guy popped a piece of his muffin in his mouth. He even chewed pretty. "I kind of like seeing everything decorated. You know, the store windows and the sidewalk Santas. It's nice." 

"Humbug," Rodney replied. 

The guy laughed, which was startlingly loud and donkey-like. “I’m John. Guessing you go by Scrooge?” 

“I prefer Rodney, actually.” Rodney found himself fighting another grin. There was something likeable about John, even with that horrendous laugh. 

“Secret identity. Gotcha. So why the big hate for Christmas?” 

"It's a patently false holiday," Rodney said, resting his elbows on the table. "The Bible thumpers run around trying to make sure we all remember the 'reason for the season', but studies show Jesus wasn't born in winter. The Catholics only say he was because they wanted to pre-empt a pagan holiday that was happening at the same time." 

"Saturnalia," John said with a nod. 

Huh. Handsome _and_ smart. That was a dangerous combo. 

"Right. So already we're starting out on a lie. Then we throw Santa into the mix as a way to keep kids in line for one month out of the year." 

"So cynical. You must've been a whole lot of fun as a kid." 

"You'd have to ask my sister about that." Although Rodney was pretty sure he knew what she'd say. Jeannie had never forgiven him for telling her Santa wasn't real when she was just four years old, something he'd figured out on his own when he'd been even younger than that. 

"Is there anything you do like about Christmas?" John asked. "Candy canes? Jingle Bells?" 

"No." 

"Peace on Earth? Goodwill towards men?" 

Rodney snorted. "Hell no. It doesn't happen any other time of the year, why expect December to be any different?" 

"You're a real downer, Rodney." 

"I've been told." 

Silence grew between them, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as Rodney would have expected. More...companionable. The hum of conversation surrounded them, as well as the hiss of steamed milk from the cappuccino maker and the whirr of the bean grinder. Backing all of that was instrumental Christmas music. It was surprisingly pleasant. 

"So your girlfriend doesn't mind getting a gift card for Christmas?" John asked, breaking the silence. 

That was either a normal conversational gambit, or a transparent way of finding out if Rodney was single. He decided it was the former; if nothing else, his relationship with Jennifer had shown him how singularly unlucky he was. 

"I don't have a girlfriend." 

"Oh." John took a sip from his cup. "Boyfriend?" 

"Single," Rodney snapped. "And it's none of your business." 

"Tough being single at the holidays," John said. He sounded sincerely sympathetic. "Gets a little depressing, seeing all those 'for that special someone in your life' commercials." 

"You're single?" It was always a surprise when someone as good looking as John was unattached, though Rodney was well aware that there was more to a relationship than physicality. 

John shrugged. "It happens." 

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney asked before he could stop himself. He expected John to get angry, but he just huffed out a laugh. 

"I'm sure it's a long list." 

"How do you feel about bisexuals?" Dear God, why couldn't he control his mouth? 

John had very expressive eyebrows. "Personally? Or in general?" 

"You know what? That was a stupid question. Never mind." 

"Right. I need a refill. You want something?" 

Rodney drained the rest of his coffee. "Yeah. Chile mocha latte." 

John waved off the money Rodney held out to him. "Be right back." 

Not likely, considering the line was almost all the way back to the door. Rodney watched John, admiring the view. Handsome as fuck. And for some reason he wanted to spend more time sitting and talking to Rodney. He pulled out his phone and put the camera on selfie mode so he could check to make sure he didn't have any food stuck in his teeth. 

"Hi, Rodney." 

Jennifer appeared behind Rodney on his phone screen, somehow managing to make earmuffs look good. She looked even prettier than he remembered. 

"Hey." He fumbled with his phone, trying to turn it off and put it away at the same time. He ended up just tossing it on the table. "Uh...hey." 

"It's been a while." 

It had been a year, in fact. A whole year since Rodney found out that his relationship had been a lie. The anger welled up inside him, but so did the regret. They'd had some good times together. 

"One year to the day," he pointed out. "That was a memorable Christmas Eve." 

Jennifer gave him 'the look', the one she always gave him when she thought he was being petty. "I'd have thought you would've moved on by now." 

"Right. Because I can't have a committed relationship with anyone." 

"Rodney --" 

"You know, I'm no different than you. You're attracted to men, but I never assumed you were out sleeping with them randomly while we were together. Just because I'm attracted to both sexes doesn't mean I can't be in love with one of them." 

"It's not the same thing." 

Jennifer was still holding on to her erroneous beliefs, which Rodney found frustrating and sad. She was so open-minded and understanding about most things, but on this she refused to budge. 

"Hey, babe." John slid back in his seat and handed Rodney his coffee. "I got you another brownie." 

Rodney just stared at him. _Babe?_

"And you are?" John asked, looking up at Jennifer. 

"Jennifer." 

"Oh, right. The ex." John immediately dismissed her, turning all his attention on Rodney. "It's way too crowded here. We should go home." 

"Home," Rodney parroted. Had he slipped into an alternate reality? 

"You and Rodney live together?" Jennifer asked. The disbelief in her voice wasn't flattering. 

"Of course. That's what people in a committed relationship do." 

John reached over and took hold of Rodney's hand. His fingers were long and calloused, and Rodney found himself wondering what John did for a living. Like that was the most important question he had at the moment. 

Rodney and Jennifer had never lived together. 

"Well, that's good. I mean, I'm happy for the both of you." Funny how she didn't sound particularly happy. And just like that Rodney got what John was trying to do, and he was overcome with gratitude. 

"John's a model," Rodney lied. "But just to pay off his student loans. He's a...uh...he's an engineer. With the city." 

John's lips quirked up in a half-smile. "Maybe you've seen my billboards." 

"I'm sure I have," Jennifer said smoothly. 

"Best day of my life was meeting this guy," John said. 

And then he leaned across the table and kissed Rodney, right in front of Jennifer. A peck on the lips would've been sufficient to sell the story they'd fabricated, but when John started to pull back Rodney surged forward and the kiss turned into something else. Something far too heated for a coffee shop. Rodney's stomach felt queasy, like when he was on a roller coaster just heading down that first big drop. 

When they finally pulled back, John had a goofy grin on his face and Rodney's heart was pounding much too loudly in his ears. It took him a long moment to realize Jennifer had gone. 

"In answer to your question," John said, his voice rewardingly husky. "I'm a big supporter of the bisexual community." 

Rodney grinned. "I take it back. I think maybe I do like Christmas after all." 

**Eleven Months and Twenty-Two Days Later**

Rodney sat in No Better Bean, fidgeting with his half-empty cup of double caramel macchiato. He looked at his watch again, and then at the door. What was taking so long? If he had to wait much longer he was pretty sure he was going to lose his nerve. 

Finally, John came through the door. He scanned the room and his expression visibly brightened when he saw Rodney. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late." John leaned over to kiss Rodney before shrugging out of his coat. "There's an accident on 8th and traffic was backed up." 

"No problem. I, uh...I ordered your coffee." 

"Great. The temp is really dropping out there." 

Rodney gestured and one of the baristas brought over John's cup. He held his breath as John accepted it and then peered at it, confused. 

"Okay, this is weird. I think Julio just proposed to me." He held out the cup for Rodney to see. _Marry Me_ had been written in the vanilla swirl on top. "You know, I never see this sort of thing coming." 

Rodney rolled his eyes, his earlier nerves forgotten. "Julio isn't proposing, idiot. I am." 

John looked back down at the cup. "Are you sure? Because Julio gave me a free refill the other day, and if that's a relationship perk with a barista..." 

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Rodney pulled the ring box out of his pocket and pushed it across the table. "I want to keep this simple. I love you. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. And I want...I mean, I hope _you_ want...What I mean to say is --" 

"Rodney." John took both of Rodney's hands in his own. "Take a breath." 

"Marry me, John." 

"Okay." 

Rodney blinked at him. "What?" 

"Okay," John repeated. He grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Rodney found himself smiling in response. 

"Just like that?" 

"All I want for Christmas is you." The look John gave Rodney was soft and full of affection and sincerity. 

Rodney leaned in and kissed him, their hands still joined on top of the table. The past year with John had been good. Really good. And unlike his relationship with Jennifer, Rodney knew that what he had with John was real. 

He'd given Jennifer his heart on Christmas, and she hadn't wanted it. This year he was giving it to someone more special, someone who was willing to give his own heart in return. And that made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Merry Christmas to all my readers! Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments this past year. You convince me day after day that writing is something I'm good at and should keep doing, and I appreciate that more than I can say. 
> 
> Have a safe and happy holiday, everyone! I'll see you in the New Year with plenty more fics to share!


End file.
